


老夫少夫的车

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee





	老夫少夫的车

Jason发誓，当他同意收留某只老蝙蝠时，绝对没想到X生活的问题。  
随着同居的时间增长，Jason不禁开始考虑自己年长的爱人那方面是不是不行了。他们会接吻会拥抱，但至今没做那档子事儿。  
Bruce年轻时万花丛中过的光辉事迹他可是亲眼见证过的，但很久之前就没再听说过Bruce有什么新情人。  
或许他早就变成了禁欲主义者？Jason这么劝说自己，毕竟同时扮演Wayne家主、蝙蝠侠和父亲三个角色够他忙了。  
做好自己思想工作的Jason瞬间释然，打算认真谈一次柏拉图式恋爱。  
事实证明，他想多了。  
“Bruce，你做什么？”  
Jason试图摘去蒙住眼睛的领带。  
“别急，Jay。”  
Bruce温柔地阻止了他的动作，再次确认对方躺舒服了才开始解衬衫的扣子，期间领口上的口红印和布料纤维中夹杂的女士香水味让Bruce皱了皱眉。  
当十指抓紧床单被干到意识混沌时，Jason朦胧中责怪自己为什么会觉得他不行。他可是蝙蝠侠啊。  
“老……老家伙，你怎么还不……啊……”  
性致勃发的Bruce只顾着换着花样操干，哪听得进年轻爱人的求饶。  
Bruce尝试着让Jason坐起身，背部紧贴着柔软的床头靠背，而后整个人对折，大腿被紧压在胸前。  
“Bru……Bruce，不要了！我帮你口……嗯……”  
该死，他都射了两次了，而对方一点高潮的迹象都没有。  
“再等一会儿，Jay。”Bruce吻上Jason的颈侧，视觉被丝绸隔绝的青年只得被动承受着。  
Jason摸索着将脚踝搭上对方宽阔的肩膀，双手以床面为支撑抬动臀部，配合着在他体内索取之人的动作。但数十分钟后，Jason只能半挂在Bruce身上喘息。  
居然变得更持久了，老色鬼。  
Jason迷迷糊糊腹诽着，眼前的黑暗外加体力消耗弄得他昏昏欲睡，然而被反复蹂躏的交合处传来的夹杂痛楚的快感让他难以入眠。  
“Jason？”  
察觉到爱人快睡着了，Bruce使劲儿顶了一下换来对方的一声低吟。  
“快点做！不然出去。”  
Jason感到体内的动作一顿，就要退出去。  
“Bru……”  
Jason双腿夹紧制止了对方离开，同时扯下蒙住双眼的领带。看到爱人表情的一刻，Jason立刻后悔了。  
“我可以自己解决，今晚的卧底任务你很累了。”  
“那还这么‘压榨’我。”  
Jason假装抱怨着，撑起身体推着Bruce肩膀示意他躺下。Bruce照做，两人自然地换为骑乘位。性器无意中碾过敏感带，让Jason差点腰上一软趴在Bruce身上。  
“我可是无辜的。”见Bruce不回答，Jason自顾自上下动作起来。“是那位美艳的小姐主动对我献吻的，我没躲过去。”  
“我没限制你不可以跟别人，嘶……Jay！”  
“如果Brucie Baby都满足不了我，那还有谁可以呢？”  
Jason将手指插进爱人花白的发间，俯下身吻上去，同时满意地感到内壁被热流沾湿。  
Jason枕在Bruce身上，慵懒地再不想动。  
“你宝刀未老嘛，Bruce.”*  
身下的胸腔传来闷笑的回音，Jason满意地进入梦乡。


End file.
